


now i'm shining, too

by phanphorever



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Barista Dan Howell, Barista Louise Pentland, Baristas, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dan Howell Is Not A Youtuber, Dan is an Awkward Wreck, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Louise is Done With His Shit, Love Letters, M/M, Matchmaker Louise, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, love notes on coffee cups???, phil is not a morning person, same difference, would probably be the more accurate term
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanphorever/pseuds/phanphorever
Summary: Phil hates mornings, but a new barista at his usual coffeeshop is annoyingly cheerful. Snark and notes on coffee cups ensue.[Phan, with special guest appearances from Louise because who doesn't love Louise. Coffeeshop AU. Fluff. Fight me, I felt like being cutesy and stereotypical. Multichap.]





	now i'm shining, too

It was too early to be awake.

It was way too early to be awake.

Phil had dozed off approximately nine and a half times while standing in line to get his usual order of coffee. He'd been coming here for about three years, ever since he got his stupid, miserable job at the stupid, miserable Tesco. He worked the seven-to-seven shift, which, while it paid overtime (which... really wasn't much different than normal minimum wage), was pretty crap. Being pumped full of caffeine was his only hope of survival.

"Hey, Phil," said Louise, the usual barista working this shift, when Phil reached the front of the line. "The usual?"

"Yes, please," he said, handing her his card.

"You look like crap."

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?"

Louise punched in the order on the cash register, before swiping the card and handing it back.

"You know where to wait," she said, giving him a smile.

Phil normally wasn't the sort of customer who would kick up a fuss about being forced to wait a little while for his latte. After all, the coffeeshop was busy in the mornings, and he hated to make their jobs any harder than they already were. So when he'd been standing there for ten minutes, he didn't say anything. However, when it got to be twenty minutes, Phil was beginning to get worried. He really couldn't afford to be late to work, but he wasn't about to just leave -- he'd already paid.

"Um, Louise?" he said, only raising his voice the absolute minimum amount he needed to in order to be heard over the other customers, coffee machines, and traffic outside.

"Yeah?" she asked, not looking up from the drink she was currently working on.

"Did, um, did you send out my drink already?"

Louise turned around then. "Wait, you don't have it yet?"

Phil shook his head.

Louise groaned, rolling her eyes, before speaking into the headpiece she wore to talk to other employees. "DAN! Dan. Daniel. Dan. _Dan_." She rolled her eyes again and went back to Phil. "New guy," she explained. " _Useless_."

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a barista Phil had never seen before appeared behind her. "You called?"

"Only a thousand times," Louise said. "Did my screaming your name through the headset tip you off?"

"Oh, right. The headset. That. I, uh... forgot to turn that on," the new guy said. "I just heard you say 'useless' and figured you were talking about me."

Louise just shoved him towards the counter. "You've only been here a day and a half, you haven't earned the right to slack off yet. Now, get us caught up on the orders."

"It's not that bad," Dan said, but he started making a drink anyway.

"Not that bad?" Louise said, incredulous. She pointed at Phil, who had stood there, watching the interaction like a very awkward owl. "Phil here has been waiting for over twenty minutes! And he has work! And it's not like he works in a nice office that will understand if he's a couple minutes late. He works at Tesco, Dan. _Tesco_."

Dan gasped, seeming somehow insincere and guilty at the same time. "Not Tesco!"

Louise didn't seem to notice the sarcasm. "Yes, Tesco. And his boss is a massive prick that will _eat_ him if he's late. Do you want Phil's boss to eat him, Dan? _Do you_?"

"I don't know, I barely know the guy."

Louise smacked him on the back of the head. "Just make his latte. This is not the time for your smartass comments."

"It's _always_ the time for my smartass comments," Dan said.

Phil had his drink in his hand two minutes later. He muttered a quick "thanks" to Dan, heading out the door, hoping he could get the bus in time to arrive to work on time. It wasn't until he was almost there that he noticed there was a note scribbled on the cup, under his name.

_If your boss eats you, can I speak at the funeral, it being my fault and all? - D_

It was way, _way_ too early to be awake.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i'm indulging in the stereotypical coffeeshop au, because why not? chapters will probably mostly be short and fluffy, like this one. don't think of this as a srs bsns plot-driven story - think of it as a little frappucino of a fic. sweet, not taking too long to consume, and ultimately having no nutritional value, but so good.
> 
> kudos and comments would make my day. i hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
